


Safe in the 5am Light

by FrankieDelRey



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, M/M, Past Character Death, Queer Character, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieDelRey/pseuds/FrankieDelRey
Summary: ...everything started to come back to him in slow motion
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Safe in the 5am Light

**Author's Note:**

> You know that type of dreams you have when you're finally coming down from a sugar rush?
> 
> Yeh..
> 
> Unbeta'd and pretty much just a raw draft  
> I was just dabbling in something and the feeling of the song
> 
> My English ain't that great
> 
> You can find this on my tumblr as well @ReaperDelDrunk

The sound of a large splash that everything started to come back to him in slow motion.

It felt like there was cotton in his ears as he sat alone in a large field of white dandelions.

The seeds occasionally getting picked up by the wind as the current spiraled in his loose, black locks of hair.

Eyes closed and hands over their ears, blocking out the barely there sound of whistling in the wind.

Of the birds chirping loudly as they glided through the greyish skies.

It was warm, but to him, it felt like his skin would melt off at any moment.

The smell of rain tickling his nose as dark cat-like eyes looked up at the sky, bracing himself for the downpour that was about to happen.

It wasn’t any regular rain. It seems like the clouds were cut clean up, the hole growing in size at an alarming rate.

Rain water started to flow down like molasses from a container. Alarmingly slow.

His eyes grew as watched the water change colour at a fast pace compared to the rush of water.

Droplets hit his face, forehead, cheek, lips, nose. Like a gentle kiss from a parent..No.

A gentle kiss from a lover. He sat there and waited for the inevitable to happen.

He sat there waiting to drown.

It felt like a minute that he closed his eyes.

The scent of the air changed to burning ozone. Water was engulfed in flames, burning fast like alcohol.

Climbing up towards the sky and spreading into the clouds. His heart in his throat and his irises wide like black coal, he quickly got up from the ground as he stared at the destruction above him.

Backing away in fear, he failed to see himself walk into a solid being. His wrist has a weight around it as he was turned around with a slight grace of a ballerina, his world slowed once again as he was faced with whoever had him in their grip.

_And I feel life for the very first time_

‘Come settle down’

His voice was warm. Sound rushed back to him as he was settled. Unmoving. His dark eyes hand a chance to stare at the person before him in the bright lights of the burning hellfire that hovered over their heads.

His eyes shone bright like gold. His skin kissed by the sun compared to his own milky way, stars scattered across his being.

His hand was warm, compared to the clammy, wet and cold feeling of his own.

His smile was wide, like there was not a trouble in the world. That the world around them was not going up in smoke. Like right now, it was only the here and the now.

_Love in my arms, and the sun in my eyes_

‘Let loose your glow’

He was pulled closer, the other’s hand lacing into his tightly while the other wound itself around his waist. Like the sun and moon, reunited to see each other. The boy with the hair full of sunshine glide through the dandelion field with the other closely.

It felt like they were dancing on water. There was no fear as they kept their eyes on each other, oblivious of the burning ashes falling from the sky. When it touched their skin, it simply felt like petals caressing.

_I feel safe in the 5am light_

The dark haired boy had a smile bloom on their face as he followed his partner’s lead. Finally feeling safe in their arms as they let themselves sway to the music.

It felt like a whole minute that he closed his eyes, but now there was no fear of the dark as they were with the person they loved.

_You carry my fears as the heavens set fire_

When he opened his eyes, he was staring out at a look point from a cliff. Sitting on a bench as they stared out at the sun setting in the distance, the sky seemed like it was on fire.

He smiled softly as he got up from his seat, ready to call it a day, a slow and long journey home.

What he left behind was a large sunflower with a yellow bow near a large cross. He finally was able to have his peace and let go.

_Caught up in a dream, in a technicolour beat_


End file.
